Gordon Research Conference on Development Biology We are applying for partial support of the 1989 Gordon Research Conference on Developmental Biology (Judith Kimble and Doug Melton, co-chairmen). The purpose of the conference is to bring together for discussion those scientists those research represents the most recent advances in understanding the processes that control development and cell differentiation. This conference has been held for over 16 years and is traditionally an important forum for exchanging ideas and reporting new advances in developmental biology. The goal is both to exchange the information resulting from this research and to formulate new experimental approaches to what is one of the most attractive and challenging problems of modern biology. The topics to covered in the conference sessions include: Embryonic pattern formation, Cell interactions during early development, The role of growth factors/oncogenes in normal development, pathways of developmental control, pattern formation in later development, Specification of cell fate, and molecular controls of gene expression.